Dangan Ronpa 'Truthful Lie'
by idontknow556
Summary: AU of Dangan Ronpa, focusing on Makoto Naegi and his relationship with his classmates as he tries to uncover their true motive and emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and thank you for checking this small work of fiction.**

 **This an AU, each time Naegi will enter a certain character story and uncover the dark secrets in it.  
**

 _ **the first path : Enoshima Junko 'High school level fashionesta' 'High school level despair' alternative story.**_

* * *

"Boring city, boring peoples, boring life, boring me..." Junko adjusted her hair tie as she walked to the class.  
"At least in this class there some fun events...or people?" Junko looked at the empty seat in front of her.  
"Is he absent today?" She thought.  
"Is he sick? I guess I will drop by...not like I have anything to do." Junko snoozed the moment the lesson began and woke up when the bell rang.  
"Everyone in this class is colored unlike the rest, but he shone not like anyone of them..." Junko stretched her arms and walked down the stairs.  
"But I hate them so much that I want to break them..." Her eyes averted to the girl who walked by her.  
"I feel so desperate and alone when he is not around me." Junko blushed.  
"I mean, he is a good person and cute and shit." Flashing images passed through Junko head making her dizzy.  
"Enough, enough!" She passed by a store and picked some cake and continued to walk.  
"And before I knew it I'm here." Junko stood in front of an ordinary house.  
"Excuse me, I need to pass." A girl with a green hair and a sailor uniform asked.  
"Ah, sorry." Junko stared at her.  
"Are Naegi's kid sister?" Junko asked.  
"Yeah, and you are ?" The girl smiled and asked.  
"Can you tell him that Enoshima Junko is here." The girl's mouth fell down as she ran in.  
"She is a splitting image of him, but he is cuter!" Junko laughed.  
"Enoshima-san!" Naegi opened the door and looked at her with a shocked expression.  
"Just passing by, here." Enoshima handed him the bag and walked away.  
"Wait, would you like to drink some tea?" Naegi face turned red as he asked.  
"He is so innocent..." She thought.  
"Sure." And she walked in with him.  
"A normal house, but smells so soothing, and feels warm." She looked around.  
"Make yourself home, I will be back." Naegi walked away.  
"Does he know that saying this means I can sniff his underwear or steal his photos or even better kidnap him." Junko sat on the coach.  
"Mom! She is just a friend.." Naegi tried to push his mother away.  
"Ah, she is beautiful, is she a model?" His mother walked into the room.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Enoshima Junko, your son been helping me out." Enoahima bowed slightly and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you as well." The woman smiled and placed the plate down.  
"I'm sorry for intruding, I thought he was sick or something so I passed by," Junko said.  
"He overslept and didn't wake up today." His mom smirked and walked out of the room.  
"So how was your day?" Naegi asked.  
"I slept in class, and directly came here." Junko sipped some tea.  
"By the way, tomorrow we don't have school, so maybe..." Naegi blushed as he murmured.  
"Sure, when and where?" Enoshima smiled.  
"Amusement park, around 10.00Am." Naegi rubbed the back of his head.  
"Here, I borrowed some notes from the girl in front of me, copy them." Enoshima opened her bag and handed him the notes.  
"And you, don't you need to copy them?" Naegi looked at them.  
"I never needed them, see you tomorrow..." Enoshima stood up and walked out.  
*Enoshima headed to her home.  
"YOU ARE ALWAYS SAYING THAT BUT YOU NEVER DID IT!" a woman scream slipped into her ear.  
"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT NONE OF YOU, DIE ALREADY..." she heard the sound of a slap.  
*Enoshima opened the door and went to her room.  
"The smell of his home, and how they lived, made me jealous." Enoshima hugged a pillow and opened an album.  
"It's been almost five years now, and we are at this state...I wish they sink into despair and vanish." Junko looked at all the pictures she took with her sister only.  
"Maybe, I will vanish instead..." She placed the album and jumped on the bed.  
"LOOK AT YOUR DAUGHTERS, THE OLDER RAN AWAY! AND THIS ONE IS..." The man didn't continue the sentence and the sound of a slap roared again the house.  
"I'm what?" Tears fell down slowly.  
"A bitch...A psycho...A trash...A man toy..." She remembered how this man used to call her since she started working as a model.  
"You are the one who brought despair to his home..." The last memory that flashed in her head.  
"I'm...I'm...Sorry, Daddy, Mommy!" Enoshima cried and closed her eyes.  
"One day, I will..." She slept.  
*The next day, a weird calm surrounded the house.  
"Both of them went to work, that's good!" Enoshima walked down.  
"At least, she left some breakfast to me." Enoshima picked the toast and went up again.  
"This...or this...or even this, I can't choose!" Enoshima looked at the dresses.  
"Okay, go normal, no need for something special." She picked a white frill skirt and a black blouse.  
"This hair is really helpful to me in school but now..." She removed her twin tails and let her hair slide down.  
"Much better." She walked out of the room and opened the door to be surprised by Naegi about to knock.  
"I was about to knock." Naegi laughed.  
"Why are you here?" Junko looked at him.  
"I thought that you may get lost or something...so I decided to pick you up." Naegi blushed.  
"He just wanted to walk with me, can't he be honest." Junko thought as she laughed.  
"Fine, let's go!" Enoshima held Naegi hand and walked out.  
*In the main street:  
Everyone gazed at Enoshima and she felt it.  
"It seems that I'm dragging a lot of attention." Enoshime paced up.  
"Well, you are cute and today you look beautiful." Naegi blurted as Enoshima stopped and looked at him with a crimson face.  
"W-W-What are you saying out of nowhere?!" She played with the tip of her hair.  
"Attention whore!" A boy lifted his phone and took pictures of Enoshima.  
Enoshima looked down and walked faster.  
"Wait, I will tell them to erase the pictures..." Naegi said but she gripped his hand tighter.  
"There is no need, all of my pictures are in the magazines or the internet," She whispered with a sad tone.  
"I did this to myself, there is no need to drag him with me into this dark place..." She thought.  
"You seem tired, want to stop by this café and grab a bite," Naegi said.  
"Sure." Enoshima walked in.  
"This crossed my mind many times, but if I died nothing going to change with this world." Enoshima thought as she turned the spoon in the coffee.  
"I feel, that I'm a dead weight to this world, It's been hinting to me that I should end my life." She saw Naegi come to her.  
"Enoshima-san, you look pale are you okay?" Naegi looked at her.  
"Wait, stop there and don't move!" Enoshima said as she stood up.  
"Have you grow taller, I was sure you are small." Both of them were about the same height.  
"Yeah, I mean not that I noticed..." Naegi blushed because of Enoshima face being close to him.  
"But then, I remember that there is this person...I want to stay with him but at the same time, I don't want him to feel sad if I left him." Enoshima drank the coffee fast.  
"Now, let's go!" She said in a hurry.  
"It's getting cloudy." Naegi looked at the dark sky.  
"Well, the amusement park have to wait for another day." Enoshima walked.  
"I'm sorry I'm extremely unlucky so that may be," Naegi said.  
"Even though, you title is "lucky"." Junko laughed.  
"Is there a place you want to visit?" Enoshima asked.  
"I think it's going to rain, so let's find a place to stay at for the moment," Naegi replied.  
"The school is open, so let's go check." Enoshima clapped her hands.  
"Why don't you act like this in front of our classmate?" He asked.  
"Hell no!" Enoshima said.  
"Huh?" Naegi looked so shocked.  
"I tried to talk with some of them but it didn't work, the swim acholic tits, the blank purple, the rich snoot, the Cray specs, miss next-door boy, the vampire thingummy." She started counting on her hand.  
"What about the rest?" Naegi sweat dropped.  
"Snow white blue birdie, round pervert, Square lace but gay, Die-hard but gay, obnoxious baseball, five nights at potty hair barbershop, the girl who leap out of a fighting game." Enoshima continued.  
"Are those all nicknames for our classmates?" Naegi asked.  
"Yep, all of them and I have some for the other class, wanna hear?" Enoshima asked.  
"No, but what is my nickname?" Naegi asked.  
"Petite fuzzy ball or fur ball," She said.  
"Furball ?" Naegi went depressed.  
"You know since you look like a cat or some fuzzy creature from behind." Enoshima laughed.  
"So what are we going to do in school?" Naegi requested.  
*Enoshima didn't reply and walked until they reached the class, Naegi stopped by the door as Enoshima went in.  
"Makoto Naegi-kun, you are late, hurry up and take your seat!" Enoshima stood by the teacher desk and said.  
"Sorry." Naegi laughed as he went in.  
"Kyoko Kirigiri…absent."  
"Byakuya Togami…absent."  
"Toko fukawa…absent."  
"Aoi Asahina…absent."  
"Yasuhiro Hagakure…absent."  
"Sayaka Maizono…absent."  
"Leon Kuwata…absent."  
"Chihiro Fujisaki…absent."  
"Mondo Owada…absent."  
"Kiyotaka Ishimaru…absent."  
"Hifumi Yamada…absent."  
"Celestia Ludenberg…absent."  
"Sakura Ogami…absent."  
"Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi…present!" Enoshima looked at the empty seats and imagined her classmates talking or playing.  
"But sensei, we can't have a lesson with only two students." Naegi smiled.  
"I guess so, so let's move to the yard." Enoshima and Naegi walked out and headed to the yard.  
"it started to rain, what should we do now sensei?" Naegi looked at the wet ground.  
*Enoshima walked to the middle of the yard and lifted her head to the sky.  
"Enoshima-san, you will get sick," Naegi said.  
"If that sickness is going to kill me it's fine…" She whispered.  
"What?" Naegi yelled.  
"I said enough of being a coward and join me in, it's soothing." Enoshima went and pulled Naegi with her to the rain.  
"Your clothes will get damaged." Naegi nagged her.  
"Are you really worried about that?" Junko laughed.  
"The drops of rain are really something you know; they actually make you feel happy or sad." Enoshima spread her arms and hugged Naegi deeply.  
"Whoa…!" Naegi face turned red.  
"Please just for a while," Junko said.  
"Rain makes me happy because I feel that it doesn't rain only inside of me," Junko said.  
"I'm tired Naegi." Junko closed her eyes as Naegi hugged her back.  
"It's just confusing, I thought that I did the right thing with my life, then it turns to be nothing."  
"No matter what now, I feel heavy, I'm in despair, Naegi…" Junko cried, Naegi didn't say any word he just patted her head and pulled her up closer to him.  
"He is warm, like a small sun for me." Enoshima thought.  
"You know, I feel like I don't want to break this hug ever." Enoshima laughed.  
"Me neither." Naegi reply made Junko burn red.  
"Then let's stay like this longer." Enoshima closed her eyes once again.  
*After minutes and minutes of the everlasting hug.  
"I really like you Naegi." Enoshima smiled as she stepped away.  
"Huh! I…I…I" Naegi face turned red again.  
"I will see you again, I think." Enoshima walked to him and held his hand.  
"Sure, whenever you want." He smiled and closed his eyes and Junko leaned and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you!" Junko ran away fast and left Naegi in the rain shocked.  
"Enoshima-san…" Naegi said but she already left.  
Enoshima smiled as she skipped at the street.  
"So that's what it mean to love someone?" Enoshima blushed.  
"It's such a bittersweet feeling, I want him to live his life, but I don't want to see him live his life away from me." She opened the door of her house.  
"But I don't think I can stay by his side…" Enoshima closed her eyes as a small tear slipped on her cheek.  
-Enoshima Junko vanished from the world that day and never appeared again, but Naegi didn't give up, he waited and waited for her but nothing.  
"At least, let me give you my answer…" Naegi knocked Enoshima house door but no one replied.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice!" Naegi slammed his fists on the wall.  
*Somewhere else:  
"I smiled once if that would count as a happy life…" Enoshima sat on a white bed.  
"I envy your smile…till today…" her eyes lost all faith in the world and became hazy and dusky.  
"Now to the weather forecast, Heavy showers will be present today evening, a snowstorm is predicted on the northern prefectures." The weatherman announced.  
"So it's the first breath of winter is coming…" Enoshima turned off the TV and picked a book.  
"People are disillusioned when it comes to equality because they were born unequal if we are equal we would all suffer the same, bright side of the world is meant to them while you are living in the emptiness…" Enoshima closed the book.  
"At first, I wanted him to see despair and break apart, but then I noticed that I was sinking faster than him, he have something to hold on to, but I don't…" Enoshima played with the tip of her hair.  
"What meaning do I have?"  
-The streets calmed down and everyone footsteps vanished, only the sound of raindrops echoed repeatedly as Naegi dragged his feet to his home.  
"We can't cling to the past, but we can't restore it from the present hence the remembrances linger longer if they occur in special events," Naegi remembered Enoshima saying that to the crowd at the entrance ceremony.  
"We aren't that far from you, we all envy your normality…" the first day in class.  
"To be special is to be different; you are a normal in the middle of specials which means that you're special now too."  
"Those are only the brightest conversation, one after another; they get darker and darker…" Naegi thought.

*a flashback from the 1st year:  
"Enoshima-san, what are you writing?" Naegi asked with a smile.  
"Nothing important, some notes…" Enoshima picked the notebook fast.  
"I see…" Naegi turned back and sighed.  
"I will let you see them if you can solve the quiz." Enoshima gave Naegi a playful smile.  
"I will try; I'm not very witty with those." Naegi rubbed the back of his head.  
"Which one of us exist now?" Enoshima inquired.  
"Both of us, we are standing and talking like this at the same time," Naegi replied.  
"You are wrong, only ideas stay and exist we are only presenting them." Enoshima handed him the notebook.  
"But I failed," Naegi said.  
"No, there wasn't a wrong answer, whatever what you say is correct, in your world, and you only exist." Enoshima stretched her arms and yawned.  
"Ah, there is no need to give the notes back, take care of them." Naegi stood up and searched for the notebook.  
"There must be some kind of a hint."  
"Here it is!" Naegi opened the notebook and flipped the pages.  
"I didn't read it all, around here."  
"Hope and despair, Hope is the illusion of freedom and happiness, Despair is the truth of the world, we live to die and work to die and study to die, if life was that important it would have been given to us easily and eternally, From nothing to nothing..." Naegi mumbled as he read.  
"The blindfolded woman is only a symbol of a fairy tale, there is no equality in this world and there is no justice…one day you will understand!" Naegi eye widened.  
"To be happy you must forget that you are alive and create what isn't real or doesn't exist." Those were the last line of the last page Enoshima Junko wrote in her notebook.  
"…" Naegi thought about he read.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello and thank you for taking the time to check the second chapter of 'Truthful lie'.  
**_ _ **Due to my lack of sense, I posted a draft by mistake thus the second chapter have been updated.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second polished chapter.**_

* * *

-On that evening, the wind howled and the sky became darker the moment the rain turned into snow and raged through the city.

"Many times, I have imagined the world where I live happily but in all of them, you were there…" Enoshima strolled through the streets.

"I feel like I'm dying but at the same time, I feel that I'm alive." Enoshima opened the palm of her hand and watched the snowflake fell in it.

"The world is truly amazing and beautiful, but it didn't smile to me even once…" The snowstorm grows stronger it grow harder for Enoshima to see.

"Ah, I feel sorry for leaving like this…Maybe in another life…" Enoshima's clothes dripped wet as she went into what it seems a hotel.

-Naegi sat by the window of his house and watched the snow dance across the street.

"If I remember right, it was a day like this when I first met here…" Naegi recalled old memories.

*Last year in middle school:

"There isn't much time left for graduation…" Little Naegi sighed as he walked.

"Hey, Naegi want to stop to grab a bite?" His friends called from behind.

"I'm tired, I'm going to pass." At that moment, the snow started falling.

-Naegi ran to his home but stopped a bit away.

"Who is she?" A girl with a colorful umbrella stood near Naegi's house.

"Um, may I help you?" Naegi walked to her.

"…" the girl ignored Naegi and continued to twirl her umbrella.

"Um?" Naegi patted the girl slowly on her shoulder.

"Oh hi…" The girl was Enoshima.

"She is pretty cute, maybe even cuter than Maizono-san!" Naegi thought as he watched her long bright smile.

"I actually came to this house to deliver this." Enoshima handed him the message.

"Hope peak academy! Me!" Naegi screamed.

"…" but the moment he lifted his head Enoshima vanished.

"She is gone?" Naegi sighed and entered his home.

-Naegi opened his eyes and looked at the notebook.

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" Naegi picked his jacket and went out.

-Enoshima walked to the edge of the roof and watched the city gleaming with lights.

"Was I ever precious to this world?" Enoshima looked under her.

"Did I do what it deserve an ending like this?" Enoshima slowly moved her leg till she stood on its tip.

"I wasn't sinking in darkness and you didn't stand in light…" Enoshima opened her arms the moment she jumped off the building.

"ENOSHIMA!" Naegi sound echoed into her ears.

"Sorry Naegi, there are no second chances…" Enoshima closed her eyes again.

-Naegi clenched his fists and ran fast as he could.

"Such a fear! Is this death? Am I going to die this young?" Enoshima could not stand the pressure, fell unconscious.

"Junko!" Naegi word was the last to slip into her ears.

*Crash*

-the white snow that started to pile on the ground became tainted with bright red blood.

"Hope is a big fat lie Naegi, despair is much easier for me to understand!" Enoshima sound said.

*In the hospital:

"What am I doing…here?" Junko stood and looked around here.

"Is this the afterlife?" Enoshima looked around here.

"If so, the angels have absolutely no sense of decorating!" Enoshima touched a band aid around her head.

"What the…" Enoshima recalled what happened that day.

"This world have no desire to let me go!" Enoshima mouth twitched.

"You are awake, how are you doing?" the nurse entered with a small smile.

"I'm…I'm a bit dizzy," Enoshima replied.

"That's because of the impact of the falling, but thank god it wasn't a severe injury." The nurse replied.

"It was a 25-floor building, for fuck sake!" Enoshima thoughts almost screamed.

"But I can't say so for the other one." The nurse expression showed worry.

"The other one?" Enoshima asked.

"Yes, the person took most of the impact of you, he is a critical condition." The nurse replied.

"WHO IS HE?" Enoshima glared at the nurse and yelled.

"If I remember right, Makoto Naegi…" Enoshima sat down from the shock.

"….." Enoshima laughed hysterically as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Two weeks have passed and his condition showed no improvements due to his weak body structure and blood loss…he may…" the nurse lowered her head.

"He is strong, he will survive!" Enoshima stood up and walked out of the sick room.

"What is he doing?" Enoshima searched the rooms looking for Naegi.

"How could he do that to me?" Enoshima lifted her head and looked at the direction board.

"You are not supposed to die before me!" Enoshima ran toward the intensive care room.

"You are not allowed to enter the room…" A nurse tried to stop her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Enoshima pushed her away and entered the room.

"Naegi, what are you looking like that for?" Machines connected to Naegi's body made Enoshima fell of the ground.

"Why are you looking like that?" Naegi skin turned into a light blue color.

"Didn't you believe so much in hope, don't you dare giving up on it now!" Enoshima crawled to Naegi and placed her hands on his.

"Cold." Naegi hands seemed frozen.

"No wonder, he is suffering from severe blood loss and above that hypothermia for staying in the snow lifeless." The doctor walked in.

"hypothermia is in it severe state, his blood pressure and heartbeats are subsiding by the second…and as you see his skin is turning blue." The doctor words made Enoshima cry like a baby.

"Can't he survive?" Enoshima grabbed the doctor leg and asked.

"His temperature is below 25 C°, his brain can't function correctly, he can't stand, he can't talk…he even can't even remember." The doctor replied.

"What have I done?" The doctor pulled her up.

"Let him rest and go rest as well." The doctor walked Enoshima out of the room and closed the door.

"I always thought that if I died I will completely happy and my soul lives somewhere else, I wasn't afraid of death, dying was the utmost hope for me." Enoshima eyes became hazy.

"Ironic is it? I spent my life loving despair and in the end, I fell in love with hope."

"I love so much that I'm disgusted with it!" Enoshima sat on the bench and looked at the white ceiling for hours before going back to her room.

"Welcome back, you are going to be discharged today evening." The nurse handed her some papers.

"What about Makoto Naegi?" She asked with a low tone.

"It's unknown even if he wakes up; he is going to stay at least for a month." The nurse took the papers and went out.

"Naegi, I'm sorry!" Enoshima laid on her bed and wept like a child until the evening.

"You are now free to go." Enoshima walked out of the hospital wearing her black cardigan and a red mini skirt with her black boots and platform heels.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

"That's why I will love you until it hurts and I will wait for you…" Enoshima thought as she walked away.

-Enoshima walked to her home but the door was locked.

"I think I will head to a hotel." Enoshima stepped away from the door.

"But that will cause a lot of uproars; the agency already stopped the mass media from entering the hospital." Enoshima placed her hand under her chin.

"Another stroll night it is!" Enoshima stretched her arms.

-the next day, Enoshima headed to the school normally.

"Oh my, after such a long disappearance…" Celes walked to Enoshima and greeted.

"Yeah, I was a bit tired." Enoshima smiled.

"Being a model is such a pain in the ass," She added.

"The agency didn't cover the story, it concealed it." Enoshima thought.

"Is that so? I hope you get better soon." With that, Celes sat down.

"Naegi is still absent?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, as I heard from his family, he is quite sick," Maizono replied.

"The bitch knew his family, that's news!" Enoshima glared at Maizono.

"That's not important right now." Enoshima face palmed.

"Let's continue from the last part…" the teacher started explaining the lesson.

-after the sessions:

"Enoshima-san, where are you going?" Fujisaki asked.

"I have a meeting, see ya!" Enoshima faked a smile as she ran.

"I will visit him, and I will apologize to his family." Enoshima ran to the hospital.

-In the hospital:

"excuse me? Where are you going?" The receptionist asked.

"You salty ass!" Enoshima thought.

"I have a meeting with the doctor." Enoshima winked at her.

"You can't meet the doctor, he is busy, come back next month." The woman squinted her eyes.

"The Fuck? You salt factory!" Enoshima clenched her hands.

"Enoshima-san?" a girly sound called from behind.

"Komaru?" Enoshima stared at Naegi little sister before she turned back and gave the woman a wry smile.

"How is he doing?" Enoshima asked.

"I don't really know I just arrived…" Komaru looked down.

"But my parents received a call this morning," She added.

-In the intensive care room:

Enoshima noticed Naegi sitting on his bed looking outside of the window.

"He is up!" Enoshima gleamed as she hugged Komaru.

"Makoto!" Enoshima called.

"…" Naegi continued to look at the scenery outside.

"He just woke up so he is maybe a bit tired." Komaru brushed a falling tear away.

"I'm going to buy some drinks." She went out and left them together.

"Tired my ass, he was sleeping for almost three weeks…" Enoshima walked to Naegi.

"It's hot today," Naegi said.

"Hot? We are in the middle of January." Enoshima yawned but the moment she opened her eyes she saw Naegi removing his shirt.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Enoshima tried to stop him.

"Not that I dislike that..." Enoshima smirked.

"It's hot!" Naegi removed his shirt.

"The type that looks thin in clothes?" Enoshima stared at Naegi body.

"Okay, enough of your shit!" Enoshima picked the shirt and walked to Naegi.

"Wear it!" Enoshima placed the shirt over his head but he struggled.

"What are you a five years old kid?" Enoshima tripped and fell into his chest.

"He is warm, thank god!" Enoshima tried to stand up but she was pushed back.

"Makoto-san?" Enoshima face burned deep red.

"It feels really nice, stay like this for a moment…" Naegi leaned and whispered into her ear.

"The hell? Did the coma made him lovey-dovey?" Enoshima thought.

"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them." Enoshima warped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Thank god you woke up!" Enoshima lifted her head and looked at Naegi.

"…" Naegi didn't say a word he spontaneously patted her on the head.

"You did great!" He gave her a long smile.

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one has been opened for us." Enoshima moved her hands slowly to Naegi head, staring in his eyes for minutes before moved her head slowly to his.

"I'm back!" Komaru opened the door the moment they were about to close the gap.

"Am I interrupting something?" Komaru gave them a mischievous look.

"No, it just…" Enoshima pulled Naegi closer and pecked him slowly before standing up.

"I…I…I" Naegi face burned deep red.

"Déjà vu?" Enoshima patted him on the head.

"Are you two…" Komaru glared at Enoshima.

"Don't tell me are you…" Enoshima didn't finish her sentence because of Komaru jumped on her.

* * *

 _ **Preview to you all, try to guess what is on the next chapter.  
"Grief is the Price we pay for love, so are you ready Makoto Naegi?"  
hope you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thank you for taking the time to read 'Chapter three' of truthful lie.**

* * *

After feverish hours with Enoshima teasing Komaru, they finally left leaving Naegi to repose.

"See you later, Makoto!" Junko waved as she walked out.

"Already using my first name…" Naegi sweat dropped.

 _"_ _Yet, the story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye…"_

 _"_ _And the story of love is hello and goodbye…until we meet again…"_ Enoshima bit her lip as she stood in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" Naegi asked.

"…." Enoshima clenched her fists and turned to face Naegi.

"Enough of the kindness!" Junko screamed as Naegi stared at her shocked.

"If the same thing happened again, what will you do? Will you jump and catch me again?" Enoshima asked.

"Friends are as companions on a journey, who ought to aid each other to preserve in the road to a happier life if I didn't save you and let you jump like that alone, do you think I would have continued living?" Naegi answer made Junko redden.

"What type of an idiot are you?"

"His kindness made him selfless." Enoshima thought.

"Moreover, even if it happened again, I will stand by your side and even cover for you…since it will be dull if you died," Naegi grinned.

"Ah, he is like a character I read about…" Enoshima closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Everyone wants to be appreciated so if you appreciate someone, don't keep it a secret…" Enoshima brushed the tears and smiled._

"I'm sorry but I care too much, and as you thought it's called love." She walked toward Naegi and sat near him.

"I awfully in love with you, Makoto!" Enoshima face seemed it was about to break from her smile.

"…" Naegi did not reply he gazed at Enoshima for seconds and then laughed.

"Is it weird for me to say that?" Enoshima stressed face was priceless.

"Then shall we take the first step?" Naegi offered his hand to Enoshima.

"But we already held hands many times…." Enoshima placed her hand near Naegi hand.

"From today on, I will make you love your life…" The moment their hand touched, she pulled her hand a bit.

"There is no need to be tense!" Naegi pulled Enoshima's hand.

"What is this feeling?" Enoshima placed her hand on her chest.

"Like my heart is about to burst…Am I happy?" Enoshima's eyes widened.

-Naegi let the edges of both hands touch for seconds before moving his hand and clasping them together.

 _"_ _My head feel fuzzy! I can't focus!"_ Enoshima moved her hand slowly and squeezed Naegi's hand.

"Can you promise me something?" Naegi intertwined their hands.

"What is it?" Enoshima bright smile made Naegi feel like he owned the world.

"Promise me you'll always remember, you are braver that you believe and stronger than you seem, and brighter than you think," Naegi said.

"I…" Junko pulled the tip of her hair and twirled it around trying to figure what to say.

"Seeing your face like this…makes me really happy." He gripped her hand.

"To see the light of hope finally in your eyes." Naegi gazed at Enoshima blue eyes that sparkled like a star in the middle of a spring nightfall.

 _"_ _My body refuse to listen to me…No matter how much I want to let his hand my body betrayed me!" Enoshima eyes danced around._

"I-I-I guess I will take my leave!" Enoshima moved her hand slowly from Naegi wanting to make the warmth linger a bit.

"Goodbye!" Enoshima stood and walked to the door.

"How lucky I am to have something that makes me saying goodbye so hard!" Naegi beamed as Enoshima opened the door and ran out.

"Ah!" Enoshima collapsed on the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"My heart almost bounced out of my chest…and I feel hot and tired…" Enoshima lifted her head and smiled.

 _"_ _I always loved him but this is new!"_ Enoshima stood up and walked with a large smile on her face.

"Nevertheless, if there ever comes a day when we cannot be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever." Enoshima stepped out of the hospital.

-Enoshima chose to spend the night in the hotel.

" _Perhaps the feeling that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be-"_ Enoshima closed the book and jumped on her bed.

"…" Enoshima closed her eyes and slept.

-The next morning:

"I guess I will go with a normal look today." Enoshima placed the Hairband and brushed her hair down.

Enoshima stood and adjusted her outfit and went out.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay in our hotel!" The man bowed slowly.

"I need to find a way to erase this smile," Enoshima smiling face made her look far more adorable.

"…" Enoshima looks always dragged attention so this situation was never new to her.

"Who is she? Is she a model?"

"They didn't recognize me?" Enoshima looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Dressing tidily isn't bad always..." She sighed and continued to walk.

-She always walked down those streets, but she never felt the need to check them.

"Is that what it mean to have a life worth living…?" Enoshima looked at the student walking in streets.

" _We may not be equal, but we all suffer._ " Enoshima stood in front of the school gate.

"Enoshima-san?" Fujisaki called from behind.

"Oh, good morning Chihiro-chan!" Enoshima greeted.

"I almost mistook you, you look absolutely amazing today." Fujisaki looked astonished.

"Thank you; I'm trying to change my look."

"Oh, that's good." They walked in together.

"You seem happy, did something good happen?" Chihiro asked.

"You can say it did," Enoshima grinned.

"I see-"Chihiro didn't finish.

"HEY!" Oowada appeared and pulled Fujisaki away.

"Poor shit, the moment he finds that 'She' is actually a 'He', he will commit suicide or turn gay." Enoshima went up.

"I forget to ask Komaru if he is going to get discharged soon." Enoshima pulled her cell phone.

 **"** **Then let's take the first step…"** The memory of yesterday event made her blush deeply.

"W-Well, I guess it was my mistake for thinking he was a passive." Enoshima let out a cough as she walked to the class.

-the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Makoto Naegi will join the class again next week." The teacher said.

" _Did he finish the rehabilitation already_?" Enoshima yawned.

"So, I need someone to take some notes and prints to him." The moment the teacher said Enoshima lifted her hand, followed by Maizono and Kirigiri.

"Cat fight!" Leon cheered.

"I can understand Maizono, but why you?" Enoshima looked at Kirigiri.

"Same goes for you, why are so eager?" Kirigiri replied.

"…" the teacher chuckled nervously.

*After class:

After a long fight with Sayaka and Kyoko, Enoshima tricked them to go by herself.

"Makoto Naegi, we will have a long talk about your harem!" Enoshima cracked her fists.

-Enoshima ran to the hospital, looking at the sky turning dark, but she stopped at the entrance.

\- "That bitch is back!" Enoshima walked into the hospital and headed to the receptionist and soon a fight brook in.

"I will kick you and your salty ass back to the ground."

"Just because you are a bit cute doesn't make you own the world."

"Yeah, it does, have you ever heard of society ranking!"

"Besides that boy doesn't even like you—"

"I will kill you, No, I will torture and I will (IF I WRITE THIS TYPE OF INSULTS THE RATING IS GOING TO BE M)." A Nurse pulled Enoshima away.

-Enoshima walked toward Naegi room.

"That bitch, her jealousy made her blind." Enoshima opened the door.

"Ah, Junko." Naegi greeted.

"Hey, how are doing today?" Enoshima went in and closed the door.

"Great, I'm getting ready to leave, want to help me?" Naegi asked.

"With what?" She replied.

-Naegi gave her a genuine smile and spread his arms wide open.

"H-H-Huh?" Enoshima face turned red again as she placed her hands on her chest.

"A hug?" She looked at Naegi who nodded.

-Enoshima walked slowly toward Naegi as she kept looking directly into his whitish green eyes.

"I'm already out of breath…I feel really tired and my heart pounding fast." She stopped in front of him and gazed at him for seconds before lowering her head, she let out a sigh and continued to walk until she placed her hands on Naegi chest and pulled closer to him.

"H-H-Happy now?" She buried her face into his chest.

-Naegi placed his hands gently on her shoulders, slowly moving them down until he warped them around her waist.

"I love you too, Junko!" Naegi kissed her on the head.

Enoshima moved her hands, warped them around his back, and pulled him closer.

"He smells really nice." She closed her eyes again.

-After minutes, Naegi brooks the hug and looked at Junko astonished face with a large smile.

"You have taken step two!" Makoto patted her on the head.

 _"_ _Love is of all passions, the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses."_

"…" Enoshima sighed and jumped again into Naegi chest and pulled him for a longer hug.

"What's wrong?" Naegi asked.

" _You are not allowed to make me feel like this!_ " Her thoughts screamed.

"No, just wondering when did you get this tall." She laughed at him.

"I'm now about 179cm," Naegi responded.

"What are you? Some kind of a bamboo tree?" She lifted her head and gave him a bright smile.

"Do want to have dinner in my house?" Naegi asked as they walked out of the room.

"Won't it cause troubles for your family?" Enoshima played with the tip of her hair.

"Now you say it that way…" Enoshima lowered her head when she heard Naegi.

"It will make them happier!" He laughed.

"Makoto Naegi-san, please sign here." The woman handed him some paper as Enoshima glares pierced her.

"Take a good care." The woman bowed slowly.

-On the way to Naegi's house.

"Is that Komaru?" Enoshima pointed to Naegi's sister.

"Hey, Komaru!" Naegi yelled.

"Onii-chan!" She turned and walked to them pulling a boy with her.

"And who is that?" Komaru felt the pressure coming from her brother bright smile.

"This is my classmate, his name is Hinata Hajime!" The boy with the short spiky brown hair and the light yellow eyes bowed slowly.

"Classmate? But you are holding his hand like there is no tomorrow?" Enoshima teased.

"Wait a second-"Enoshima looked at Hinata and looked at Naegi.

"You two look alike are you related?" Enoshima clapped her hand as Komaru blushed.

"…" Hinata sensed that Komaru is troubled.

"Enoshima-senpai, aren't you teasing a bit too much?" Hinata walked to Enoshima and say.

-Enoshima lifted her head and glared at him with a dark aura around her.

"PFFFFFFF!" Enoshima laughed furiously and patted him on the shoulder.

"Makoto, your place seems to be stolen by this person." Enoshima regained her composure.

"So are you dating?" Enoshima asked as they walked.

"Well, we are close friends as you see," Komaru replied.

"Hm? Is the wedding close? I want a long white cake." Enoshima was not listening at all.

"When it comes to teasing, she is number one!" Naegi said to Hinata.

"So is he going to meet your parents? Don't tell me that you are pregnant?" Enoshima placed her hand on her mouth and pretended to be shocked.

"EHH! NOO!" Komaru pushed Enoshima away.

"He was like 'here it comes…my white hot stuffing!" Enoshima laughed as she ran around.

"She is full of energy, isn't she?" Hinata smiled.

"If you have seen her before today, you wouldn't have said that…" Naegi thought.

"So Hinata-kun, So warm and wet, so wet and warm….I bet you guys (REMOVED TO CONFORM WITH THE LOCAL AND INTERNATIONAL CENSORSHIP LAWS)- all over her, didn't you?" Enoshima started blurting as Hinata face turned into a tomato and Komaru placed her hands on her ears, and Naegi face palmed.  
"People are listening!" Naegi yelled.  
"What? I mean Komaru was like, I've got the nicest butt on the block and the curviest hips in the town." Enoshima stated with a confused expression.

* * *

 **Hint "the lonely one offers his hand too quickly to whomever he encounters."**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and thank you for checking 'Truthful lie'.  
This chapter four, which includes the main plot twist of the whole story.  
**_

* * *

Enoshima improper remarks on Hinata and Komaru relationship continued till they reached the house.

"I'm a bit scared now…" Hinata gulped as Komaru opened the door of their house.

"Makoto!" Naegi mom jumped and hugged him deeply.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine; there is no need to worry." He smiled.

"And we got some guests!" Komaru added.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Sorry for intruding again."

"Oh my, Enoshima-san?" His mom walked to Enoshima.

"You are…."

"Oh hell, is she going to slap me, well her son almost died because of me…" Enoshima closed her eyes.

"You are doing well, that is a relief." She placed her hands on her chest and laughed.

"Now, now, come in!"

"I still jealous, his family is great, a loving mother, a cute sister and a caring dad," Enoshima smiled a she looked around.

"What is for dinner?" Komaru walked into the kitchen.

"No, you are not allowed to enter!"

"Go wash your hands and wait until it's finished." She pushed her out and closed the door.

-Makoto went directly upstairs followed by Komaru, leaving Enoshima and Hinata.

"Should I help you to find her panties?" Enoshima stretched her arms and whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Leave that for later, now…" Hinata pulled Enoshima to the living room.

"I need your help with something." He blushed.

"Sure, sure!" Enoshima nodded in excitement.

"I-I-I!" He clenched his fists trying to say something.

"What is it? You want to propose to her. You want to sleep with her. You want to have kids with here?" Enoshima literally jumped.

"See, next month I'm coming to hope peak academy, but as a reserve course student…" He started playing with his fingers.

"Ah, I see!" Enoshima sighed.

"Leave it to big mama!" She walked out of the room.

"You…already did?" Hinata looked at her confused.

"Enough with the questions, you are so skeptic!" Enoshima patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"As a reserve class student, he has no talent or ultimate nickname which mean he has to count of guts and looks, which he got so there is no problem."

"But if he keeps asking questions and doubting everyone that will cause a problem." Enoshima played with the tip of her hair.

"Somehow he resembles someone I know?" Enoshima tried to remember but her head started to hurt.

"Ouch!" She placed her hand on her head.

"I mean to ask but are you Naegi-senpai girlfriend?" Hinata asked cutting Enoshima line of thoughts.

"Ah, No and Yes? Maybe?" Enoshima replied.

"What type of answer is that?" Hinata laughed.

"Hey, don't underestimate me; I'm a fashionista and an analytical prowess." Enoshima scoffed.

"Why are you standing there? Come in!" Komaru came down looking at them.

-They followed Komaru to the living room as they sat down.

"You can only be afraid of what you think you know." Makoto voice played continually in her head but she ignored it.

"Makoto is sure taking his sweet time, well he might need help!" She laughed and went upstairs.

"Makoto's room, please knock before you enter?" She read the sign and laughed.

"Even the sign plate is credulous like him." She knocked slowly and directly opened the door.

"Let's see, any porn around here?" Enoshima searched under the bed, behind the closet, in the bookshelves but nothing.

"The fuck? Is he an angel or something?" She looked at his desk to spot her notebook.

"He actually still has it." She noticed a black and white file near it.

"Monobear mutual killing, victims and targets collection?" Enoshima picked the notebook and closed the door.

 _"The current file includes the list of all victims and targets in both of School of mutual killing and Island of mutual killing, however after basic analysis, I, Ryoko Otonashi, decided this file should be entrusted to you Makoto Naegi."_ Enoshima turned the page.

 _"According to the AI , Victims, and target of the school of mutual killing, did get executed, however, their bodies were preserved and renovated by the hacked mortuary system."_

Enoshima crossed her eyebrows.

 _"The ultimate programmer is Chihiro. Or was it his dad?_ "

 _"A backup version of the real world did start, with everyone in it, including the other me 'Enoshima Junko'!"_

 _"According to the detective, my body was crushed and was extremely unfixable, but after three months of repairing, I woke up, confusing the rest."_ Enoshima glued her eyes on the notebook.

"To fix the original problem, you have to delete Enoshima Junko's personality from the AI system and just reboot using Me."

 **"The fuck the bitch said? Delete me. No, honey, I will be there deleting your ass from the world!"**

 _"But due to your miscalculated interest you took in my other personality, we decided to let you save her."_

 _"The ones who have their memories intact are the survivors only plus the programmer, the victims, and the targets memories are altered to before the events."_ Enoshima yawned slowly.

 _"The survivors are Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi, Byakuya Togami, Touko Fukawa and her split personality and Fujisaki Chihiro."_

"Most of them will not interact with Enoshima Junko at all, good luck and thank you for trusting me, not trusting us."

"Who the hell isRyoko Otonashi?"

"I have no time he will be here at any moment." Enoshima scanned the notebook swiftly turning the pages.

"This file is like some kind of a Wikia." She placed the notebook back on the desk and went out of the room.

"People who knew are narrow by I need to pull out data out of them, but which one?"

"Makoto is intolerable to trap."

"Kirigiri is stony and risky to deal with."

"Aoi, she probably doesn't have enough information."

"Chihiro? He is the programmer maybe he will do something if he notices my intentions." She walked downstairs.

"Which leaves me with Togami or Touko."

"…" She sighed and sat down on the chair.

 _"Wait, the file mentioned Komaru as well, she managed to survive the tragedy with Touko Fukawa." She looked at Komaru who was conversing with Hinata._

 _"People who don't know a thing are the one who died and the one executed."_

"Sayaka, Enoshima Junko 'double', Leon, Oowada, Ishimaru, Yamada, Celes, Sakura."

"Junko…Junko!" Makoto called but she was deep in her thoughts.

"Ah Makoto, is there something?" She asked with a smile.

"No, you seemed a bit off." He rubbed his cheek.

"There is nothing, just thinking about something." She replied.

-Enoshima tried to act normally during the dinner.

"That was delicious, But I have to leave it's getting late." Enoshima stood up.

"Me as well, Thank you for the meal." Hinata picked his bag.

"A typhoon is expected to hit the city today, please refrain from going out and lock the doors and the windows." An announcement appeared on the TV.

"I guess we will be spending the night here." Enoshima stared at the dark clouds and sat down.

-The group gathered in the living room and sat there in deep silence.

"W-What's with this pressure?" Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Am I in an arranged marriage or something?" Enoshima yawned.

"I guess I will head to take a shower." Komaru walked out.

"Oh my Komaru-chan, taking a shower alone, on this rainy cold day." Enoshima smirked.

"Well, the shower is warm and we have hot water." Komaru was Naïve as her brother.

"Well, Hinata-kun offers a natural amplifying heat!" Enoshima smirked.

"I-Ah-HUH!" Komaru ran away closing the door.

"I guess she imagined it for a second there." She looked at Hinata who covered his mouth with his hand.

"You never fail to impress me." Naegi patted her on the head.

-The room soon fell back into silence.

"Shall I find a movie we can watch?" Naegi asked.

"Chance!" Enoshima eyes sparkled.

"Do you have any romcom movies, like 'Yellow summer ride' or 'monthly shounen Sakura-chan' or 'Say you hate me.'?" Enoshima looked at the DVDs.

"I found a one 'Tonari no pet-kun." Makoto picked the DVD.

*Knock* *Ring*

"Coming!" Naegi headed to the door.

"In the middle of a typhoon?" Enoshima looked at tree dancing because of the wind.

"Kirigiri-san!" Naegi words reached Enoshima's ears.

"WHAT!" She ran toward the door to see Kirigiri standing there soaked.

"What are doing in the middle of a typhoon?" He asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" She glared at her.

"I owe no explanation to you." Kyoko glared back.

"At any rate, come in." Naegi said.

-Naegi asked Kirigiri to join Komaru in the shower and offered her a change of clothes.

"I feel refreshed!" Komaru stretched her arms walking down the stairs.

"A hot bath is always hit the spot, Right?" She turned to Kirigiri who was checking the sleeves of the shirt she is wearing.

"Those are male pajamas, right?" She asked Komaru.

"Yeah, my brother's old nightclothes." Kirigiri face turned red for once and her moves became static.

"I see." A small smile appeared on her face.

"They are taking too long!" Enoshima tapped her fingers.

"That's why I told to join them." Naegi smiled.

"Are you telling me to have a threesome with your kid sister and my rival?" Enoshima crossed her arms.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm NOT!" She stepped on his foot.

"We can't leave her out in the rain, can't we?" he lifted his leg.

"…" she pouted and looked down.

"Sorry, we are late." Komaru and Kyoko appeared.

"Good, now I…." Enoshima glared at Kyoko outfit.

"This is bad!" Komaru walked away.

"Are those Makoto's pajamas?" a sinister aura covered her.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kirigiri blank reply made Junko explode from anger.

"I just hope you aren't wearing his underwear as well."

"How did you know?"

"Makoto, we will have a long talk after this, okay!" Enoshima walked out slamming her feet on the ground.

-Enoshima jumped into the shower and closed her eyes.

"…"

"the personality disorder Enoshima Junko suffers from is because of her extreme boredom."

"Well, this might sound cliché but she must fall in love with someone." Enoshima remembered some notes.

"I do not have my complete memory, but I do remember being bullied for being ugly or even hit, which lead to the other conclusion stating that Enoshima Junko is only a personality I created to deal with bullying." Enoshima looked at her own reflection with tears piling up in her eyes.

"Since if we go by that explanation, the character of the ultimate fashionista will make sense, bleached hair, eye contacts, platform hills, fake nails, heavy cosmetics." Enoshima walked to the mirror and stared at it for seconds before falling down crying.

"I was never attractive, so when I saw my reflection I was in an awe, the blonde hair, the large blue eyes, the pale skin, the perfect body, every girl will kill for it, but it felt wrong, it felt heavy and disturbing, as if it wasn't real." Enoshima eyes looked again in the mirror and gave out a grievous sigh.

"my memories are a bit unreliable, but I do remember some points back in my middle school before I altered my look, I was in the same class as you."

"You tried to talk to me, but I always ended up forgetting your name, but you always laughed and you would tell me your name over and over, the variation occurred after that year, but I don't remember very well."

-Enoshima faked a smile and walked into the room to find all them waiting.

"You are late!" Hinata screeched.

"The room is warm which mean Kirigiri left." She looked around.

"Her father came a second ago and picked her up." Naegi replied.

"Now, sit down we are going to watch a drama together." Komaru turned on the TV and placed the DVD in.

"He doesn't look smart at all, but he is hot!"

"Wait, he is already in love with her."

"THEY KISSED TOO EARLY AND SHE IS CHOKING!" Enoshima laughed.

-After a few hours passed, Naegi and Enoshima kept watching without moving an inch.

"They are already asleep?" Enoshima turned to see Komaru and Hinata snoring.

"Shall we continue to watch or go to sleep as well?" Makoto inquired.

"One episode!" Enoshima pulled Naegi down.

-They continued to watch until Enoshima fell asleep.

"I actually don't care which one of you are real, to me, both of you exist." Naegi placed his hand on Enoshima face.

*Ring*

"Fukawa-san?" Naegi looked at his cell phone.

"Hello." Naegi picked up the call.

"Well hello there! **Kyeehahahaha!** " Naegi pulled the phone away from his ears.

"Genocider Shou, why are you calling this late."

"My little Macarena…I seriously misjudged you! You are actually a really good guy." She laughed again.

"You are calling this late to say this?" Naegi rubbed his face.

"By the way you turned cute!" those words make Naegi face turn blue from fright.

"Is this a compliment? Or should I look the door?" Naegi gulped.

"Nah, there is no need even if you closed the door and buried yourself, I will find and I will cut you to ribbons and line you up at a roadside vegetable stand." She laughed again.

"Is Togami with you?" Naegi regained his composure and asked.

"Do you think that I would have called this late if he hadn't asked me to call you?" she yawned.

"Tell him that everything is fine." Naegi hanged up and stretched before sitting on the coach.

 _"His hands are always wide open for anyone, and I just happened to be that anyone..."_

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!  
**_ ** _Then next chapter may be the last chapter for the 'Enoshima Junko' path._**


End file.
